


Little Agents

by Selinenuli



Series: Little Agents Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, fitzsimmons' daughter - Freeform, philnda's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/Selinenuli
Summary: This is basically going to be a series of oneshots about the kids of AOS characters getting in trouble and continue their legacy.First chapter summery: the story of how Phil Coulson (and everyone else who died at the end of Infinity War) didn’t die from the point of view of eleven years-old Margaret Qiaolian May-Coulson.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - When You’r Older

Margaret sat at her desk in her pajamas, flipping through the pages of a book. She heard her bedroom door open and looked up to see her mother walking around the room and picking up random objects from the floor. She sighed “Mom, I’m ten. I don’t need you organizing my room, you know.”

Her mom rolled her eyes “Who’s gonna do it then? You?”

Maggie nodded and closed her book “Yep. in a few minutes”.

Her mom chuckled “No. In a few minutes, you are going to be asleep”.

Maggie rolled her eyes, spinning around on her swivel chair “But mooooom…”

She shook her head, “I don’t care what kind of excuse you have this time, young lady, you’re going to bed.”

Maggie stood up with a long groan and walked over to her bed as her mother finished folding up a pile of clothes and placing them in the closet. Her mom then came to sit on the edge of her daughter’s bed.

“Can I ak a question?” asks Maggie as she curls up beneath her covers, cuddling close to her mother.

“Of course”.

“Is it true that daddy died once?”

Her mom frowned, brushing a strand of hair out of her daughter’s face. “Where’s you heard that?”

“I heard aunt Jemma talking to Daisy.”

She sighed and tugged her daughter closer “It’s a long story, honey.”

Maggie shrugged and leaned her head on her mom’s shoulder “Probably means it’s a good one”.

She raised her eyebrow.

“I’m ten. Don’t worry, I won’t get nightmares. And dad is fine now, so I know the story’ll have a good ending”. finished Maggie. She curled up on her mother’s lap, waiting for the story.

“Well...” Maggie eyes lighten up.

“Before you were born, your father was… sick, sort of,” begun Maggie’s mom. “When he finally died, something unexpected happened. He crumpled to dust, littraly.”  
_____________________________

May sat at the dark, not able to find enough energy to get up and turn on the light. Not anymore.  
She couldn’t even remember how long she’s been sitting there. Minutes? Hours? Have she cried? 

She couldn’t tell.

She felt so empty inside, mind completely blank.  
Because that little precious time they had was over. She knew it would happen sooner or later, she did. But it still didn’t make it any easier.

Phil Coulson was dead.  
That’s all May knew. Nothing else.  
He was dead, no pulse and no light in his eyes.  
One second he was fine and the next he couldn’t breath and his heart stopped, his body dropping to the ground. Cold and still.  
She couldn’t get the picture out of her head. Especially not the picture of his body literally crumbling to dust, scattering in the cold wind. That wasn’t supposed to happen, was it?

May couldn’t bring herself to care about that. Or about the phone ringing in the background, even though it was really starting to annoy her.

Eventually she mustered enough energy to reach grab the phone and answer the call.  
“Yes?” her voice was empty and emotionless.

“Melinda, thank god, We thought you were dead. Are you okay?” asked Natash’s voice.  
_____________________________

Maggie stared at her wide eyed, fascinated.  
“I didn’t know it at the time, but this occurrence was happening all over the world. A random half of humanity was erased from existence.”

Maggie pulled the blanket up to her chin “But they’re all fine now, right?”

May nodded hurriedly “Of course, honey. We managed to get them all back.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes “Who’s we?”

“The Avengers helped me.”

 

Maggie’s eyes widen even more “But I thought you said The Avengers thought dad was still dead from the first time”.

May chuckled “Well, yes. That conversion was definitely… interesting.”  
_____________________________

“So you’re saying Phil Coulson was alive for the past SIX YEARS?!” asked Stark. May huffed in annoyance.  
“Yes, he has, Can we get to the point now?”

“No, we can’t. Why didn’t we know he was alive?” he shouted back.

May ran a hand through her hair, her eyes filling with tears. “Does it matter? He’s dead!”  
“Yes it matters-”

“Stark!” interfered Natasha. “We can discuss this after we get him and all the other people who Thanos erased back.”

May took in a sharp breath, throwing her hands in the air. “How are you planning to do that?? That’s impossible!” she looked around the room. All those people, The Avengers that Phil once helped to unite - by dying (and if he was there right now he would have probably freak out from being in the same room as Captain America).

“Well…” started the said Captain “We think we know someone who might be able to help us with that.”

May raised her eyebrow, not very convinced “Yeah? Who’s that?”

“Her name’s Captain Marvel”.  
_____________________________

“But how did you get dad back?”

May chuckled “That, is a story for when you’re older.”

“But mooom…” whined Maggie

“When you’r older”. repeated May.

Maggie groaned and dropped her head back at the pillows “Can you at least tell me what happened after you got dad back?”

May rolled her eyes “Fine. But after that I’m turning off the light.”  
Maggie stared at her in exeptetion.  
May sighed “We reunited, and he proposed.”

Maggie huffed “Yes, that I already know. How did he propose?”

May raised her eyebrow “Romanticly.”  
“And after that?”  
May smirked “When you’re older.”

Maggied rolled her eyes “Mooooom…”

May shifted on the bed “D’you hear that? I think your father’s awake, he fell asleep on the couch again.”  
Maggie laughed “He always does that!”

May smiled and went to turn off the light “Goodnight, Maggie.”

But as she started to make her way out of the room a small hand grabbed her wrist “Mom?”  
May turned around “Yes honey?”

“Can you just stay here until I fall asleep”.  
“Of course.”  
She sat at the edge of the bed, stroking her daughter’s hair as the little girl closed her eyes. “Promise you’ll tell me the full story?”, she asked, barely awake.

May storked her cheek “Of course, honey. When you’re older.”


	2. Chapter 2 - When You’re Older (2)

Chapter 2 - When You’re Older (2)

“Daddy?”

Phil looked down at his seven years-old daughter “Yes darling?”  
The little girl rubbed her eyes “M’tired.  
he chuckled “Well, it is past your bedtime. You just had to insist on staying up, huh?”

“I wanna wait for mommy to come home”.  
“She’ll be here when you wake up tommorow. Com’n”.   
Maggie held up her hands and Phil picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

Phil sat at the edge of the bed and looked into his daughter’s blue eyes. She looked mostly like her mother, same black hair and beautiful smile, but she still had her father’s eyes and skin tone. And she was definitely the most adorable little girl he has ever met.

“Can you tell me a story?” Maggie asked tiredly.

“Of course. Which story would you like?”

She reached for his left hand “I wanna know how you got your weird hand.”

Phil chuckled “You mean my cybernetic hand?”  
She nodded, clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest. The rabbit had an eyepatch - a gift from director fury. 

“Well…” Phil held up his cybernetic hand “A long time ago, Mack had to cut it off to save my life.”

The little girl reached for his hand again, pulling it towards her to observe it. She looked back up at her father “Was mommy there too?”

Phil shook his head “We were’nt together yet.”  
“Oh.” she looked at his hand once again. “So you grew a new one?” she asked, slightly confused.

Her dad laughed “No, sweetheart. It doesn’t work that way.”  
He pulled up his sleeve to show her the connection between his real arm and cybernetic hand “Fitz mad this for me. It’s not real, see?”  
He ran his thumb down his wrist, causing a few lights to light up. 

Maggie giggled “What else can your not-real-arm do?”

Phil turned on his shield, showing it to his daughter. She jumped into a sitting position “Daddy, that is so cool!” then she paused, yawing and narrowing her eyes “Is it The Shield?”

“What’s The Shield?” asked Phil.

Maggie rolled her eyes “The shield you and mommy kissed behind. Daisy told me.”

Phil rolled his eyes “Of course she did. Yes, it’s The Shield.”

Maggie yawned again, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She rested her head on the pillows, her eyes dropping shut.

Phil moved a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Daddy, can I have my own cool shield one day?” she asked sleepily

Phil smiled, storking her cheek “Maybe when you’re older”.


	3. Chapter 3 - Far From Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reflects on her very unusual family.

Chapter 3 - Far From Normal

By the age of seven, Maggie May-Coulson was very well aware that her family isn’t normal; never was; and probably never will be.

Right, her father was now a history teacher, but her mother was still working at SHIELD, and Maggie’s ‘sister’ was a full time superhero.  
Maggie had another sister, sort of. Robin didn’t actually lived with them - she lived with her real mother but she still called May ‘mom’ sometimes and treated Maggie as her little sister.

Maggie didn’t really care that her family wasn’t normal - most of the time. She loved her family and wouldn’t change it for anything.

Maggie’s father teached history at the same school she attended to.  
He was a complete nerd, obsessed with his flying car and Captain America. Embarrassing his daughter in front of her friends seemed to be one of his favourite things - at least from her point of view.

He also had a cybernetic arm with lots of gadgets- that was really cool. So cool that when Maggie was twelve she went to her friend Lizz and asked her to make her a shield - just like her father’s.

Lizz was the daughter of the two of SHIELD’s best scientists: FitzSimmons. Lizz' father was the one who originally designed Phil’s cybernetic arm, so Maggie wasn’t really surprised when only days later Lizz gave her a bracelet full of the coolest gadgets.

There was a torch, a holographic compass, and basically a small holographic computer, all staffed into a small piece of metal covered in black leather.

And of course, there was the shield, just like Phil’s but with a new design of SHIELD’s symbol - suggested by Maggie’s friend Lia

Maggie’s father was mad at first when he found out that she now had her own shield. But Maggie knew he was just jealous because hers was much cooler. Maggie’s mother just couldn’t stop laughing when she saw the expression on his face.  
Lia truly was a brilliant artist.

Lia was the youngest in the group. Her mother was a superhero, just like Daisy. She trained young inhumans and she was really fast.  
Everyone called her Yoyo, and until Maggie was five she hadn’t even realized that her real name was Elena.  
Lia’s father was Mack, the director of SHIELD. He was big and could look scary but all the kids knew very well that inside he’s just a soft, little teddy bear.

Maggie’s mother was Mack’s deputy director.  
May left the field when Maggie was six, after one of her old enemies kidnapped her daughter for revenge.  
Luckily, Maggie didn’t remember most of it. Just that it was dark and cold and scary, and that her parents and basically everyone at SHIELD didn’t let her out of their sight for days after that.

Maggie’s mother was the coolest mother ever. She didn’t have superpowers like Daisy and Yoyo, she was even better. She was a superhero in her own right - she didn’t need any superpowers to save the world.  
She was brave and never used a gun; she could sometimes be a bit too quiet, but she was kind and warm and cuddly and didn’t need any words to express her feelings.  
Maggie wanted to be like her mom when she grew up, when she’llbe older.

Maggie was already like her mother in a lot of ways, but she didn’t always liked that.  
For example, Maggie had a crush on her best friend, just like her mom had on her dad. And she had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

His name was Ryan, he and his twin sister Mels’ were adopted by Daisy when Maggie was eleven years-old. They were inhumans. At first Maggie thought they were both very weird.

Mels’ was very energetic and noisy and always said everything that was on her mind. The edges of her hair were dyed blue and she could manipulate fire. Maggie would have thought it was cool if Mels’ didn’t seem to hate her so much.

Ryan was the complete opposite of Mels’. He was shy and quiet. He never said what he truly thought because he wanted people to like him. He could manipulate water and any kind of fluids, and he was very good with computers.  
But he was cute and once he opened up a bit Maggie found out he was really smart and funny and Maggie really enjoyed spending time with him, something that seemed to make Mels’ hate her even more.

Nothing changed for a while, until Maggie and Mels’ started to get along without any particular reason. Maggie still didn’t know what changed, but she didn’t care because she liked Mels’, they were best friends now.

There was one more, very strange person included in Maggie’s extended family. Robbie Reyes. Sometimes he was there and sometimes he wasn’t. Sometimes he was with Daisy and sometimes he wasn’t, no one really knew.  
Ryan and Mels’ said he was with Daisy. Robin said he was with Daisy (and Robin’s always right), but Daisy didn’t say anything, so hers and Robbie’s relationship was still ‘unclear’.

_____________________________

Yes, Maggie’s family was crazy and wierd - far from normal.  
But it was still her family, and she wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me prompts and I'll do my best to write them!


	4. Chapter 4 - Daddy’s Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May won't allow her daughter to buy more than four books.

Chapter 4 - Daddy’s Fault

“Mooom…” begged Maggie “Please” she added for the millionth time. May just rolled her eyes “No.”

“But moooooom…!” whined Maggie.  
May placed a hand on her shoulder “Not a chance. I’m not buying you all of these books”.

“Why not?” the little girl complained.

“Because it’s expensive and I don’t want you staying up and reading past your bedtime. You already have enough books.” said May, putting the books back on the shelf.  
A new and big bookstore just opened near their house, and Maggie decided to buy all of their books.

“But I don’t have these books!” she whined, looking at her dad for support. He shook his head “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” he apologized.

Maggie pouted, looking sadly at the books she wanted so much. Her mom patted her head “You can have four books, honey. That’s all. Am I clear?” she asked, looking between her daughter and husband. Phil nodded, but Maggie just shrugged sadly.

May sighed “I’m gonna finish with the rest of the shopping and meet you back at the car.”

The moment she left, Maggie turned to her dad with wide eyes “Please, daddy?”  
He smiled, messing her hair. “You can have as much as you like, depends on the price. Just don’t tell mom.”

Maggie smirked, brushing her two long braids over her shoulder and running off to look for the books she wanted. After a moment, however, she came back, hugged Phil tight and whispered “Thank you daddy,” then disappearing again behind a shelf of books.

Phil smiled at his daughter’s happiness, despite knowing he’s a dead man (for the thousandth time) once Melinda finds out about it. And he had no doubt that she will.  
____________________

“Margaret!”  
Maggie froze. Her mom was using her ful name - she was in trouble.  
She looked up from the book she was reading as her mom entered the room, carrying a big pile of books.

Maggie winced. These were the books her mom specifically said she wasn’t allowed to buy.  
May put the books on the table “Honey, do you mind telling me where did all these books came from?”

Maggie seemed hesitated for a moment, but then simply shrugged, smirking “It’s daddy’s fault”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, feedback is very appreciate.  
> Also, I'd be very happy if you'll send me propmts you'll like to read.


	5. Chapter 5 - Last Day of School (!!!!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last day of school and the kids decide to do everything they can to make it an unforgettable day.  
> Maggie, Mels’ and Ryan are 13 years old, Lizz is 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, I don’t really know how the school system works in the US, but I’m starting high school next year. I’ve been in this school for eight years, same teachers, same class and kids. I haven't realized it was really my last year there until very recently, and it made me wanna write something, (I didn’t expect it to turn into this, but whatever).
> 
> Please review, and please leave me prompts, I’ll be happy to here some more ideas for this story.

“Maggie, it’s time to get up!”  
Maggie opened her eyes briefly, just enough to see the sun creeping in through her window and decide that no, she was going back to sleep.

Her mom, however, seemed to have other plans. She walked into the room and pulled the covers off of Maggie, who groaned in response and buried her face in her pillow.

May sighed “It’s still a school day, Margaret. If you’re not getting up in the next few minutes I’m coming back here with a glass of ice water. Your choice.”

Maggie immediately opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She learned a long time ago not to underestimate her mother’s threats.  
She glanced up at her mom with sleepy eyes, trying to shake shake off the sleep.

May opened the window, allowing the sunlight to fully inlight the room. “There’s a hot cup of tea waiting for you downstairs. Get ready and come down, hurry up if you want me to braid your hair”, she said, placing a kiss on top of Maggie’s head.

Maggie got dressed and looked for her phone while brushing her teeth. She found it under a few books, and saw she had a text from Ryan. 

Ryan: What do you say about making this an unforgettable day? I have a few ideas, if you’re up to it.

Maggie grinned as she texted back.

Maggie: What’d you have in mind???  
__________________

Rayn sat at the table as he texted Maggie all about his plans for making the last day of school unforgettable.

Daisy came into the kitchen, shrugging on her leather jacket as she sent Ryan a questioning look. “What’s wrong with your sister?” she asked, nodding towards Mels who sat with her head on the kitchen table.

“Morning, mom. I think Mels’ is just being herself at the moment. There’s nothing wrong with her”, he shrugged.

Mels’ groaned “I woke up just before winning the argument in my dream. Fuck this day.”

“Hey, watch your lunguage”, muttured Daisy, gtinning.  
Ryan chuckled, and Daisy resting her head on his shoulder “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Then she went to Mels’ side, storking her hair. “Honey, you need to wake up.”  
Mels’ just shrugged her mom’s hands off of her.  
“There’s chocolate chip pancakes” she added, and Mels’ straightened up, rubbing her eyes.

“Did someone said chocolate?” she asked as she took in her surroundings.

Ryan laughed “They’ll be ready in a few moments”. He moved closer to his twin sister, enough so that their adoptive mother was out of earshot.  
“So, Maggie and I had this brilliant idea…”  
__________________

Lizz waved her parents goodbye and walked through the school gates. It was (finally!!!!!) the last day of school.  
It meant no more boring classes, no more wasting her time with dumb kids that were a year older than her. She could spend the summer working on her projects and learning things that were actually interesting and important.

Lizz walked to her locker to take her books, but then she noticed Mels’, Ryan and Maggie standing there. She sighed and rolled her eyes. They weren’t supposed to be there, this wasn’t even their camposs!

“What do you want?” she asked them.

Mels’ smiled at her “We need your help with something.”  
“No”, was Lizz’ immdiate answer.

Ryan made a face “Com’n, Lizz, we never ask you for anthing.”  
Lizz chuckled “You guys ask me for everything.”  
Maggie grinned “So, what’s one more thing?”

Lizz rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms over her chest. “What is it them?”

The three of them grinned, and Maggie stepped forward to explain “We thought that it would be nice to make this day unforgettable. Ryan can hack into the school sound system, and Mels’ and I are still planning on how to program it. The thing is…” she paused, looking around to check no one was listening “We could really use some of those cool firework of yours.”

Lizz grinned “Why didn’t you say, then?”  
__________________

Finally, the four teenagers came up with a proper plan. Maggie and Mels’ light on Lizz’ fireworks using Mels’ fire powers, which were proven very useful once again. The fireworks made different shapes in the school playground, dragons and etc. Lizz was reading about Harry Potter when she made these.

All the noise caused the principal to go out of his office, giving the three the perfect opportunity to sneak into his office and hack his computer. It took some time, but eventually they agreed on a song and played it in the school sound system. Then they sneaked outside.

Outside was a mess. Kids were dancing in the corridors, teachers trying to put everything in order. The three kids sneaked into an empty class.

“Okay”, said Mels’ “Ryan, I need you to get me up to the ceiling.”  
Ryan grumbled but let his twin sister climb on his back.

“Wait, what are you doing?” asked Maggie. Mels’ just smiled as she steadied herself, just beneath one of the smoke detectors. She then snapped her fingers, a flame bursting out of her hand.

“Okay, put me down.” As she was carefully lowered to the floor, the fire alarm went off. Water were raining down from the ceiling. Maggie smiled “Brilliant. Now let’s get out of here, we don’t wanna get caught.

The rest of the students seemed to enjoy the cold water, especially on such a hot day.

Maggie closed her eyes, feeling the water running down her face. 

This was her last year in this school. She wanted to be remembered. Remembered for herself and for actions, not for being the history teacher’s daughter.

She knew her parents would be furious and that they’d say this isn’t the right way, but she didn’t really care. Not right now, anyway. Right now she didn’t really think, she was too pleased for thinking.

If she was thinking, she probably wouldn’t have the courage to take Ryan’s hand, intertwining their fingers. She ignored the death glare Mels’ was giving her, looking straight into Ryan’s eyes.  
He smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“See? An unforgettable day”. he whispered. Maggie laughed, not wanting this moment to end.


	6. I’m older now (and I have my own shield)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kind of abandoned this story, but I just bumped into it again couple of days ago and remembered why I started writing it in the first place!  
> So here’s a really short one-shot, please review\comment.

Maggie glanced down for the thousandth time that evening, ignoring the plate of food resting in front of her, and the fact that this was still family diner.

She was too busy investigating her new and very cool bracelet under the table. She was so excited! it was basically a whole computer staffed into a piece of metal, covered by black leather.

“Maggie, eat your food please”, said May.  
Maggie didn’t respond, she just found out her bracelet had internet.

“Margaret!” Phil called, resting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. She jumped, trying to quickly turn off her bracelet, but moved her hand too fast and it beeped.

“What the-” started Phil, but went silent when the bracelet made a weird sound, and a full size shield opened up.

Maggie winced “Oops…?” apparently she wasn’t as in control on this thing as much as she thought.

Her dad had an angry look on his face now. She wasn’t entirely sure why “Maggie… who made you this?”

“Lizz…?”

Her mom snorted “Obviously. She’s her parents’ daughter”.

“But that’s, that’s-” Phil begun to protest, but was caught off by his wife “Is just a shield, Phil. Stop making a scene”.

Maggie grinned “It’s so cool! Isn’t it cool mom? Look!”

May smiled, reaching a hand to ruffle Maggie’s hair “Very cool, honey. Now eat your food please”.

“But-” Phil was still staring at her in shock, his mouth hanging half open.  
Maggie grinned at him, and his expression turned into something that may have resembled anger.  
And the way May kept laughing at him definitely didn’t help.

His daughter smile grew nonetheless “You’re just jealous because my shield is cooler than yours. You said I could have one when I’m older, remember? Well, I’m older now.”


End file.
